iFall 'n Space
by Jay-JayHaven0115
Summary: What if iCarly made it into space, and Carly thought that they were going to die? And what if Sam and Freddie had to somehow distract her?


**Heeeeyyyyyy! It's Jay-Jay again, and this time the fanfics is from… iSpace Out! This is a General POV, and they are the same age that they were in the show! SEDDIE FTW!**

**(P.S. – Just do me a favor and pretend that Carly didn't smash the window, please?)**

**Jay-Jay**

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own iCarly OR Harry Potter… cries while walking into the theatre for the finale, not wanting it to end.**

It was the 16th hour inside of the cramped space pod, and Sam was restless in her center slide-out bed. Carly had traded with her, since she was afraid of falling in the middle of the night. What a wuss.

Freddie was on the top bunk, listening to Sam turn back and forth. He had secretly liked her for over a year, ever since the kiss, but little did he know that Sam felt the same way. As he realized that sleep was never going to come, he hopped down onto the table. He grabbed the powdered nuts and sat on the side opposite of the beds. He leaned back against the table, and tore open the pouch.

Sam, hearing the opening of a wrapper, slowly and quietly slid out of bed. She walked over to stand above Freddie.

"Watcha eatin'?" she whispered. Freddie handed her what was left as she slid down next to him. She finished it up, and then glanced up at the boy she was secretly crushing on. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, the pod from across the hall's window was busted open. The exercise rocks boy ran screaming from the space pod, leaving the blonde inside staring after him. Carly got up and did a little dance, then crawled back down to go to sleep.

Once Sam helped Freddie up, they walked back to their cots. When fully comfortable, Sam reached her hand up to touch Freddie's. Then they fell peacefully asleep.

"Are you guys ready to meet Mike Tyson before liftoff?" asked the billionaire. Carly had permission to go into space from her dad, while Freddie just escaped his mother's grasp. Sam's mom was excited for her, and wished her good luck.

"Yeah!" said the trio. The nerdy dude with the glasses sighed.

"Great! To bad that's not happening!" he exclaimed. Freddie shook his head in annoyance.

"In T-minus five, four, three, two, one, LIFT-OFF!" said the nerdy man. As iCarly blasted into space, the people below could hear screaming and evil giggling.

"Man, this is AWESOME!" yelled Sam, who was currently floating through the air. Freddie just rolled his eyes, and Carly snorted. They had just finished and episode filled with Freddie beatings, humor, and flying. Now they were heading back to earth, and that worried Carly.

"Guys, what if we crash? What if the ship explodes? What if WE DIE!" screamed Carly. Sam and Freddie sighed.

"Carls, it will be OKAY," comforted Sam, "We've got Frednerd here piloting the us, and he knows what he's doing." Freddie nodded at Carly, who floated towards the cabin slowly. Then she had a freak out moment.

"We're gonna DIE!" she screamed, spinning around, "There's so many things that never happened!"

"Just take a seat Carly, and let it all-" started Freddie.

"SHUT UP, FREDDIE!" she demanded. Then she yelped when Sam pulled her down to a chair and buckled her in.

"Carls, listen to me," explained Sam, "just tell us about hasn't happened." Freddie thought this was a pretty good idea to get Carly distracted.

"Well, I never got to date Gibby!" said Carly. Freddie snorted while Sam giggled, earning them a death glare from their companion. Freddie motioned for her to continue.

"I never got a dog, Spencer never got famous or married or had children and I never got to say goodbye and-" Sam interrupted Carly by shaking her shoulders. She took a deep breath, then rambled on again.

"Sam's mom never got married to the right guy, her dad never came back," Sam froze when she mentioned her.

"Freddie's mom was never sane, his dad never came back to life, my dad never came home, my mom never came back to life," Freddie bit his lip.

"But worst of all, you guys never got together!" then Carly broke into tears. Still in shock, Sam floated in place for a moment. Then Freddie came over with wide eyes.

"You know what we've got to do, right?" Sam turned towards him, slightly nodding her head.

"Carls, Carls, CARLS!" Sam yelled, finally getting her attention. Carly looked up at her best friend, whose face was bright red.

"Are you finally going to tell him before we die?" asked Carly. Sam froze once again, while Freddie gave a questioning look.

"Tell me what?" he asked. Sam realized that they weren't going to be able to just fake get together. She would have to admit her feelings.

"That, um, well," said Sam. Carly kicked her, grinning.

"Um, what?" egged on Freddie, enjoying the pain she was going through to say whatever.

"I love you?" she whispered. His mouth popped open, and Carly was afraid her face would burst if her smile were any wider.

"Yeah?" said Freddie. Sam nodded, and then got even more nervous.

"Yeah, but I know you love Carly and would never love me or anything, but it's always been that way and maybe we should just go back to normal and pretend-" Sam was cut off with the placement of Freddie's lips on hers. Carly squealed as it got serious, and Seddie's legs got twisted and tangled together.

The wedding bells rang as the legendary iCarlies ran out of the church. Gibby and Carly had married that morning, and Sam and Freddie the afternoon of that same day.

Sam and Freddie were wealthy because Freddie had just become CEO of Pear, and Gibby and Carly as well since they were both successful lawyers. Smiling, Cibby hopped into a limo driven by Guppy and headed to Hawaii. Seddie grinned and waved to their friends as they drove off.

"So, babe," started Freddie, "ready to hit London?" Converse wearing Sam nodded, and kissing her husband, hopped into his Miata. They drove to an airport, got into his self-flown private jet, and settled down.

"I can't wait for Harry Potter!" yelled Sam. Freddie nodded.

"I can't believe it's the end!" he whispered. Then they shared another kiss.

People should go to Space more often.

**I'm done! Sorry if it was shorter than usual! I still kinda liked it! R&R! FAV ME! LOVE ME!**

**I LOVE YOU HARRY POTTER! EVERYONE WILL MISS YOU! BUT YOU WILL ALWAYS BE EPIC!**

**Jay-Jay**


End file.
